Losing You
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames gets shot on a job, Arthur panics.  Will Eames pull through or drop into limbo, and will Arthur go with him?


**Title: Lose You.  
**

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:** Arthur & Eamess

**Warnings:** None really apart from that it is SLASH.

**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns ****Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

**Notes: **Eh... no harm done just a little bit of cutness, shows Arthur's softer side (if he even has one)

* * *

**  
**

"EAMES!" Arthur shouted and the whole world slowed. The team turned as the Brit fell into the wall.

He was falling, falling into the shallow floor below.

Arthur's eyes widened as the man disappeared out of his sight. Arthur set off in a run ducking behind banisters. A projection lunged for him and Arthur shot him in the head. He jumped over the stair case. Eames had propped up against the remains of a wall.

"Don't wish to be poetic darling but, 'a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough'" he laughed wearily.

"Please don't quote Shakespeare at me. You're not going to die" Arthur shouted over the spray of bullets and gunfire.

"Is that an order?" Eames asked looking up at Arthur.

"Yes!" Arthur commanded. "Stay alive for god's sake – we've only got twenty minutes left – Eames please" Arthur pleaded as Eames gave a tight sigh.

"Don't worry darling" he said with a weak smile.

"Is he alright?" Cobb shouted as he appeared at Arthur's shoulder.

"I don't know" and to Eames Arthur said "Hold on, for me"

"I didn't know you cared" Eames said in a light chuckle. Arthur groaned this wasn't the time for humour.

"Cobb, carry on. Make a move down there on the right. I'll stay here" Arthur said coarsely to Cobb.

"Arthur, are you sure?" Cobb asked and when Arthur nodded he looked at Eames. "Stay alive Eames" and he ran shouting to the others.

Arthur waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Eames was getting weaker every minute that passed.

"Eames if you drop down into limbo. I'm coming with you" Arthur said.

"No you're not – give me the gun" Eames whispered, an open hand lay on Arthur's lap. Arthur put the gun in his pocket and put his hand in Eames'. He squeezed Eames' hand and they waited.

The kick rode them up the levels of the dream.

Arthur opened his eyes; the team were slowly waking up. He looked next him, Eames' eyes still closed.

"Dammit" Arthur growled to himself, looking at Eames who didn't budge. Cobb who was on his other side laid a hand on his shoulder. "I thought he'd pull through – I thought he would" Arthur said, Cobb gripped his shoulder.

"I know" Cobb said simply. Looking around the team, they all looked at him sadly. Arthur felt ashamed, he had let Eames down.

"Did you miss me, darling?"

Arthur jumped up, turning sharply to find Eames with a smile on his face. The man sat up and Cobb let out a huge breath that Arthur didn't know he was holding. A mumble of voices around the room showed relief.

"Oh don't look so scared. I'm British – we don't die easily. You should know that Arthur, you've been trying to kill me for years" he laughed putting his hands in his pockets. "That did hurt though"

Arthur pulled Eames into a hug taking in everything that was Eames, making sure it was stuck in his mind. He could and would not forget Eames. It was impossible. Arthur realised that this was awkward so he shoved Eames away from him.

"Don't you ever – ever do that again you stupid public school prat" Arthur snapped, but a crooked smile told Eames he wasn't really angry. Cobb clapped Eames on the back and briefly hugged him. The team talked and slowly dispersed one by one, leaving Arthur and Eames. Arthur lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You seemed genuinely worried back there darling, something I should know?" the smirk was upon his face once more. Eames walked closer to Arthur. They were so close; they could feel each other's breath. Arthur looked into the blue-green eyes.

"I don't – I didn't want to end up like Cobb and Mal." A flicker of confusion swept over Eames' eyes like a cloud. "He lost the one person he cared about, and the guilt stuck. I can't lose you under there. I just can't" Arthur said quietly.

"You won't – I promise" Eames said, matching Arthur's voice.

"Can I have that in writing?" Arthur asked and Eames chuckled.

"You and your bloody contracts, but I will give you my word. I'll stay alive, for as long as you need me to" Eames said, and for once he was being serious.

* * *

_What do you think? Should I carry on.. or not? 3_


End file.
